No lights, no camera… um… action?
by Lyra Styles
Summary: There's going to be a new girl going to the ant farm. Everyone there is desperately trying to find out who she is. But when they do, will they want her out or will they try to keep her life a secret.
1. Chapter 1: Lyra Styles

"Chyna, what are you doing?" Olive asked trying to see what she had been writing for the last 5 minutes.

"I'm just writing a letter to my dad. He's been sending me letters saying 'how come I never write him back?' and like 'why do we not talk any more?' It started to get annoying so I'm finally going to write back."

"Why doesn't he just call or text you?" Olive asked curiously.

"Apparently he had dropped the house phone and his cell phone into the toilet." Olive just stared at Chyna for a while before reading the letter again. Then a hasty knock at the door had startled them.

"Chyna! Olive! Hurry up she'll be here any minute!" Chyna put down her pen and opened the door to see only Fletcher standing there looking very excited for some reason.

"Fletcher what are you talking about? Whose going to be here?" Chyna asked trying to get Fletcher to calm down.

"Didn't you guys hear? There's going to be a new girl at the ant farm! She's going to be here any minute! Everyone knows, why don't you know?" he asked.

"We've been in here all day." Olive said sounding annoyed. Fletcher just shook his head and pulled them out of their room and into the crowd that had gathered in front of their room. Lexi had walked up to them and didnt look excited as Fletcher was.

"Ugh, she's prettier than me! No human being is prettier than me! She must have been a science experiment or something! This can't be happening!" Lexi had stormed off. Fletcher had left to bring the new girl over.

She was pale and had beautiful black flat hair with a red tint in it. She had freckles and the cutest dimples. But she had eyes that were so blue you couldn't tell what shade they were. It was like a neon blue with some baby blue in the center of her eyes. She also had a smile so white that it was like she could be on tv. Her name was Lyra Styles.


	2. Chapter 2: a pretty face, a sad story

"Hey, I'm chyna, this is Olive and that's Fletcher. So where are you from?" Chyna asked trying to make her feel welcome.

"I'm from London," Lyra answered with a smile.

"What brings you all the way to the U.S," Olive asked curiously.

"My mum and dad," she paused, "died in a fire and I am living with my Aunt Cindy."

There was a long silence.

_"How horrible for her to be going through all this. I feel so bad for her. If both of my parents had died I don't know what I'd do" _Chyna thought, wanting to know how she could handle it all.

"How long has it been since your parents had...um...you know," Chyna finally said.

"They died about a week ago. I miss them dreadfully. Especially my mum. She used to sing to me when I was a little girl if I couldn't sleep. When she hasn't home I would go to my dad and he would read a chapter out of what ever book he was reading. But one day, I had came home from school only I realize that I didn't have a home to go to. I came upon a rage of flames right where my house used to stand," Lyra paused while wiping away a tear. "I saw mother and father's car parked in the drive way burning into flames. That's when I realized," she paused for a breath trying to calm herself down,"they were there in the house while it had begun to burn, they had been in there when the house had begun to collapse. They had died."

Lyra just sat down and placed her head in her hands and cried. Neither of them knew what to do. Chyna sat next to her and hugged her.

"I can't say that I know how you feel, because I don't. I don't know what to say to make you feel better, but I do know that coming here to the Ant Program would do you good, because you will be able to live a life so wonderful that would make them so proud of what you."

"What is your talent," Fletcher had asked

"I sing, draw and I act." Lyra answered. She has the same talent as Chyna and Fletcher.

"Do you play any instruments," Chyna asked.

"Yes, in my life time, I dedicated myself to learn every musical instrument ever made. And I have done so."

"How old are you, if I may ask?"

"I am," she paused Which left Chyna confused, "14 going to be 15 in October."

Lyra had left the three of them in awe and had left Chyna feeling a little jealous.


End file.
